To Hold Her
by lanasmyfeather
Summary: Regina knew she was distracted, more than she had ever been in her life. How could she not be when her Sheriff, her best friend, her secret crush was basically grinding herself against Regina's backside all the while kissing her neck.
1. Chapter 1

**TO HOLD HER**

Regina Mills was alot of things, but she would not call herself a distracted person. She actually took pride in the fact that she could concentrate on one thing at the time and give her everything to it.

But right now, in this moment, Regina knew she was distracted, more than she had ever been in her life. How could she not be when her Sheriff, her best friend, her secret crush was basically grinding herself against Regina's backside all the while kissing her neck.

Regina knew she could not get her front door open if Emma kept it up, so with great difficulty she turned around and put her hand on Emma's chest to push her away a bit, just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Emma… Stop…" Regina panted while looking at the blown green eyes and pink mouth that was slightly open to let out the puffs of air.

"Regina I want you." Emma whispered, her whole body shaking with arousal and something else she could not think about right now.

Regina could feel her heart rate speed up as she tried to keep her emotions under control. Of course Emma wanted her now, in this moment. They were both drunk, they had been flirting shamelessly for the entire evening and they had heavy makeout session behind the Rabbit Hole just some minutes ago.

Emma would want her now, but things would be different in the morning. Regina felt a cold stab in her heart. Of course she would lose Emma in the morning as the blonde savior would run off disgusted after realizing what they had done. Who would want her, the Evil Queen? Who would want to keep her?

Regina closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay at bay. She would not cry. Emma had seen her cry enough times, and she would not cry now.

"No you don't." a whisper was all she managed.

"Yes I do! I have this… need to be close to you, to devour you. To give you everything." Emma whispered hotly against Regina's lips as she pushed her gently against the front door.

Regina closed her eyes as she could not keep looking at the piercing eyes that tried to see into the deepest corners of her soul. She could feel Emma press her lips against her in much slower, much sweeter kiss.

During the evening they had kissed so many times, but this kiss shook Regina to the core. She was completely, entirely, fully madly in love with Emma Swan. And she wanted more than just a drunk fuck.

She kissed Emma back before seeking eye contact again. She cupped Emma's cheek before saying:

"I want you Emma. I want you more than anything, body and soul. If you remember this in the morning, you can have me any way you like."

Even in her drunken mind Emma realised the big meaning behind those words and how serious Regina was being. She wanted Regina, she had known that for years and tonight had been the turning point she had waited for.

Emma notted and slowly untangled herself from Regina who turned to finally let them in the house.

They moved up the stairs in silence, and when Emma's unsteady steps caused her to sway dangerously Regina laced their fingers together to lead them both safely upstairs.

With a silent mutual agreement they made their way into Regina's room. They had shared a bed before but that had been after sharing stories and pictures of Henry and accidentally falling asleep together.

This time was different though. This time things had happened and they would never be the same again.

Despite needing for them to not go any further without a clear head, Regina could not help herself. She stepped closer so they were standing toe to toe, and they breathed the same air while looking at each other in the eyes.

Regina reached to turn Emma around which the dazed blonde allowed while holding her breath. Regina reached the zipper that was resting against Emma's neck and started to slowly pull it down.

"Regina?" Emma's breathy voice sounded like a thunder in the otherwise quiet room.

"We need to sleep and you cannot sleep in this dress." was the only explanation that Regina offered while slowly pulling the zipper down.

Emma's mind could only register the warmness that Regina's body was bringing and the slightly unsteady breathing that tickled her neck. She was struggling to stay standing.

Regina finally got the zipper all the way down, and slowly and sloppily helped Emma out of the dress. Emma tried to cover her breasts but Regina held her hands tightly and spread them wide to her sides.

Emma could feel a blush slowly rising to her cheeks under Regina's searching gaze, but when she looked up to Regina's face the only thing she could see was pure adoration.

That made a wide smile form on Emma's face as she got more comfortable under Regina's appreciative eyes. Slowly she freed her hands only to run them up Regina's arms to her cheeks. Regina lifted her own hands tightly on top of Emma's to hold them securely in place.

Emma leaned down to attach her lips to Regina's in a searing kiss that left them both lightheaded. Slowly Emma brushed her hands down Regina's body to reach the hem of her shirt. With a steady hand Emma slowly lifted it over Regina's head and dropped it onto the floor.

Emma could hear Regina's breath quicken when her hands made their way back down to unbutton the slacks Regina insisted were her 'casual wear'. The slacks hit the floor softly, revealing smooth toned legs.

Regina stepped closer to wrap her arms around Emma's neck in a tight embrace. Emma sighed contently and wrapped her own around Regina's waist to bring her impossibly closer. Every part of them was touching the other and it was difficult to say where the other person started and the other one ended.

Ever since they became friends Emma started to randomly hug Regina. After the first surprise hug Regina punched Emma because no one had ever showed her affection like that other than Henry. Not caring about the punch Emma kept hugging Regina until she finally got used to it and started returning them. Nowadays they hugged each other often and those hugs brought such security and warmth to both of them. This hug was not any different.

Then a quiet voice asked:

"Regina, what is happening now?"

Regina knew that voice well and it made her heart ache painfully. Emma only ever used that voice when she was both confused and scared, and she didn't use it in front of anyone else but Regina. Thinking about that made Regina's heart swell alongside the ache, because this showed how comfortable Emma was with her and how much she trusted Regina.

Regina was brought back to earth when Emma squeezed her tighter, getting even more confused with the long silence.

"I don't know." Regina answered truthfully.

"Can we go to sleep?" Emma whispered, tightening her hold around Regina.

Without saying a word Regina started moving them towards the bed. Emma would not let go even for a second which caused them to fall into the bed together. When Regina's full weight pressed Emma to the mattress she finally let go, feeling surprised. Regina scrambled quickly under the covers but Emma didn't move.

She looked at Regina like this was the first time she saw her. Perfectly cut dark hair which was now slightly mussed, but in a way that was so completely adorable that it made Emma's heart hurt. Pair of red lips that were now kiss swollen Emma noted smugly.

And those eyes. Emma was sure that Regina's eyes held answers to all the secrets in the world. So brown that not even the most wonderfully made chocolate could compete. In those eyes you could see everything that Regina was feeling if you just knew how to look.

While Emma was deep in thought, Regina was getting more and more restless and insecure while sitting under the covers. Emma had not moved from her position from the end of the bed where she now sat cross-legged, staring at Regina, but obviously deep in thought. Every passing second had Regina more convinced of the fact that Emma was gonna run. She was gonna realize what had happened, and she was gonna leave her. Any minute now…

"Emma?" Regina had to break the silence, she had to know what was going on in Emma's head.

Emma's eyes focused instantly on the worried face in front of her. Emma could not figure out what had made Regina so worried but she couldn't help but smile widely at the woman.

Emma was under the covers faster than Regina was able to register and without saying a word she snuggled close to her side.

Regina closed her eyes to let out a loud puff of air she hadn't realised she was holding. She clicked her bedside lamp off and laid down to cuddle close to Emma.

Neither of them said anything for a long while but even despite the darkness they knew that the other one was awake. They foreheads rested lightly against each others.

Once again it was Emma's whisper that broke the silence.

"I will remember what you said in the morning."

That made Regina close her eyes tightly, to keep the tears at bay. How she wished that was gonna be true. She could not handle Emma's rejection. Not after this.

"I hope so…" Regina breathed out so quietly that Emma would have missed it if they weren't basically breathing the same air.

"I will." Emma's voice was sure and strong.

Regina hoped that was gonna be the case in the morning. Her eyes were still closed when Emma pressed her lips lightly against hers in sweet kiss of goodnight. Regina could feel Emma's breathing even out as the younger woman fell asleep.

Regina tightened her hold around Emma, wishing from the brightest star that this was not the only time she got to hold Emma like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO HOLD HER**

Emma blinked her eyes open. It was beginning to get bright and Emma needed darkness to sleep. She snuggled in closer to shield her face from the sun. That's when she realised that she was snuggled very tightly to another person. A very specific person. A person she had wanted to sleep next to for years.

Emma slowly pulled her head back from Regina's neck to see her face. Emma could feel her heart leap when she saw the serene, calm look that Regina sported while she slept. She looked so beautiful that Emma was sure she could spend the remaining days of her life watching Regina sleep like this.

She let her eyes travel further down and it surprised her how intervened they actually were. But what surprised her more and what made her heart do several happy back flips was the fact that they fit so perfectly together. Bare legs tangled comfortably under the covers, stomachs resting gently together, their breasts…

That made Emma stop and blush. Regina had fully seen her boobs. But then again, she had also seen hers, Emma noted smugly but soon blushed even more because those were one hell of a boobs. Emma Swan had seen her fair share of boobs but Regina's were perfect, beyond compare.

Emma averted her eyes and returned to look at Regina's face. She gently pressed her forehead against Regina's and the older woman unconsciously pressed her forehead more firmly against Emma's. Emma could feel Regina's arms wrap even tighter around her as the brunette adjusted herself to fit perfectly against the blonde. In her sleep she let out a content sigh that caused shiver to ran through Emma.

Emma knew she was in love with Regina. She had known that for years but it seemed there was never good time to act on any of her feelings. Mostly it was because there was always some town problem to be solved, be it a curse or magical villain with bad intentions. And when there was no town drama, it seemed other people came between them. Regina had the thing with Robin Hood that still made Emma's heart ache painfully. She was sure she had lost Regina forever, but it turned out that Robin was complete asshat and Regina left him. Emma smiled as she thought of all the good things it had led to; Regina and Zelena finally made up and started working on their relationship, Regina got back to her usual sassy self, who took no shit from anyone, and things calmed down in the town.

Emma closed her eyes and thanked the far away star for this chance she had finally gotten. After Robin left town, Emma and Regina grew closer what with their co-parenting and being the Mayor and the Sheriff and needing to work close together in order to lead the town. They had become best friends, flirty friends at that. Emma knew that if she ever needed any help, Regina would help, no matter what. She trusted Regina more than anyone.

So yes, Emma knew that she was in love. And when Emma went through all her memories from last night, well, it seemed like Regina felt the same way about her.

Silencing every insecurity and alarm bell that even might go off in her head, Emma closed the distance between their faces and kissed Regina gently. Emma could feel Regina's breathing speed up, tell tale sign of her waking up. She was gonna pull away to let Regina wake up, but before she could do anything a hand pressed against her cheek to keep her lips in place.

Emma nearly fainted when plump lips responded to the kiss. When their kisses the night before had been hungry, this was sweet. So sweet and innocent and it made Emma's head spin.

Emma used her own hand to hold Regina's hand on her cheek, just like Regina had done the night before. She had no idea how long they just laid there, kissing softly but then Regina pulled back.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she was about to protest when soft finger was pressed against her lips to silence her.

Emma's eyes focused on the brown ones that were looking deep into her own, frantically searching for something. Emma knew what it was because that's what she would look for too. Regina was looking for confirmation, that this all was real, that there was no regret.

Emma knew she would never regret anything with Regina. She wouldn't even go back to change all the fights, because those were the things that led them to this moment.

"Hi." Emma whispered like she had on the first night they had met.

"Hey." Regina whispered back.

They were quiet for a long time after that, lost in each others eyes. Regina's thumb had started to draw patterns on Emma's chin and that had Emma purring like a cat.

"How did you sleep?" Emma was brave enough to ask.

"Better than in years." Regina spoke truthfully as small smile pulled at her lips.

Emma smiled brightly back.

"Emma… What happens now?" uncertainty was easy to hear from Regina's voice.

"What do you want to happen?" Emma asked.

"I… I don't know." Regina whispered and looked down.

Emma could feel her heart ache painfully, all insecurities blaring loudly. Could she have been wrong about last night? Did she totally misunderstand the signals?

Emma closed the eyes trying to will the ache in her heart to stop. She needed not to rush into conclusions before they had this talk.

Regina saw Emma close her eyes and her body tense. She had no idea what that meant, but this reaction alone made Regina feel uneasy.

Waking up to the kiss had been a dream come true. Regina wanted to wake up like that every single day of her life. Emma was so soft in her arms and the kiss was earth shattering in its simplicity.

Regina knew Emma remembered what had happened last night, because why else would she have kissed her so boldly this morning. But other than the kiss Regina had no idea of Emma's real feelings and that made her feel vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked once she opened her eyes.

"Emma, I don't know. This is all just…" Regina could not find words to describe what she was feeling, and she was getting a bit overwhelmed with her fear and what she wanted.

Emma felt the ache in her heart tenfold and she could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes. Regina would not act this way if she felt the same. Why else would she avoid answering any of her questions. Emma needed to get out of here. She could not face this rejection. She had been rejected so many times before, and that had hurt. But getting rejected by Regina… Emma knew that would break her. She could not be there to hear those words leave Regina's lips. She just couldn't.

Regina had no time to react when Emma was already out of the bed. She could feel the loss of Emma's body instantly, and the coldness crept on her skin and into her heart.

"Emma?" Regina asked with panicked voice as Emma started to pull the dress on again.

Emma didn't answer. It wasn't for the lack of trying, she just knew that if she would speak she would start crying. And she didn't want to cry. Not yet anyway.

Regina pulled the covers around her and got quickly out of the bed. Her heart was hammering painfully against her rib cage, fear clouding her mind. Regina couldn't stand the idea of Emma walking away from her. She had to know what just happened.

She stumbled towards Emma who had managed to zip up her dress. Regina took a hold of the blondes shoulder and quickly turned her around. What she saw shocked her and made her heart break.

Emma was crying. Huge tears made their way down now red cheeks and finally down her neck. But despite it all, no sound got past Emma's lips. Regina remembered Emma telling her that she learned to cry silently while in the system, and ever since then no sound was made when she cried.

Regina tried to pull Emma close to her to wrap her in a tight embrace, but Emma stopped her. Regina looked at her confusedly because Emma never refused a hug.

"I… You…" Emma tried to clear her mind enough to form words that would make sense.

"Emma what happened? What did I do?" Regina whispered desperately, her own eyes clouding over with unshed tears.

Emma wanted to hold Regina close, wanted to comfort her and reassure her that everything was okay, but she couldn't. She needed to protect her heart that was already bruised from the years of hurt and suffering.

"I cannot stay. I need to figure this out. You need to figure this out. Just…" Emma ended her though in a loud exhale and turned around to walk away from the room.

Regina stood stock still, looking at the spot where Emma had stood. But when she heard the front door open and close, she crumbled. She fell to her knees and cried. She could hardly breathe from the strength of her sobs.

Regina had no idea what had just happened. Emma had woken her up so sweetly with a kiss, smiled at her and held her even when they were awake. What had changed in those few minutes?

Regina made her way towards her purse where she had left her phone the night before. She had several missed texts and calls, but right now she needed to call the one person who would know how to help her; her sister.

After Robin had acted like complete asshole, the Mills women banned him from their lives entirely. After he realised he had no chance with either of them, he left town with his son and Merry Men. On the following day Regina had seeked out Zelena, wanting to make amends. Zelena was her only living relative, and Regina wanted Zelena in her life. She wanted a sister. With surprising ease Zelena agreed to try, and ever since then the two women had started to work on their relationship.

It took several late night chats and bottles of wine until they finally hit the common ground and mutual understanding. Without her jealousy and bitterness weighing her down, Zelena turned out to be a wonderful person and even better sister. They had their occasional disagreements like all sisters did, but otherwise Zelena was very supportive and protective big sister.

"Oh look who's finally calling me back? Spill it, what happened last night?" Zelena's voice asked as soon as the call connected.

Regina tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a loud sob. She could hear some shuffling from the other end of the line with Zelena's voice cooing:

"Come on my darling, we will go see aunty Gina. She needs our help with something."

Suddenly green smoke filled the room and Zelena was standing there, holding her sleeping daughter against her chest.

Regina was on her feet in seconds and scrambled to hug her big sister. Zelena wrapped her free arm around her sisters trembling body and held her close.

"Zellie…" Regina cried.

"Regina, look at me. You need to get dressed and you will meet me downstairs. I need to put Bella down to continue her nap. She will be such a little monster if she doesn't get enough sleep. Okay?" Zelena said calmly but firmly.

Regina took few calming breaths and let go of her big sister. She notted and got busy getting dressed as Zelena made her way downstairs with her daughter securely in her arms.

Regina got dressed in a grey hoodie and leggings which were the things she only wore in the safety of her own home. She couldn't care less of how she looked right now, since her mind was still spinning and her head hurt from all the crying. She made her way quickly down the stairs, in need of help that her sister was sure to provide for her.

She found Zelena sitting in the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea and a baby monitors in front of her on the table. Regina sat down on the chair next to her and Zelena pushed the cup towards her. Regina flashed her a small smile and took a sip. They sat in silence for a long while before Zelena opened her mouth.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Regina swallowed hard and placed her tea cup slowly on the table. She turned to face her sister more fully before…

"We kissed."

Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"Alot." Regina said in a small voice.

"That should be no crying matter though Regina. I mean you love Emma don't you?" Zelena asked, even when she knew that something had gone down that upset her little sister like this.

"I do love her, and it's ridiculous just how much." Regina sighed but small smile was pulling her lips as she thought of the blonde Savior.

"Oh my god Regina, your smile gets dorkier every time we talk about Emma." Zelena groaned.

"I can't help it!"

"So what happened? You don't get upset for nothing." Zelena asked.

Regina sighed as the smile vanished and the memories of her encounter with Emma came flooding back. She took a deep breath before telling Zelena everything. What happened in the bar, at the door, in her room and every little detail about this morning.

Zelena listened patiently, and when Regina finally ended her story she said:

"Okay you are such a dimwit you know that?"

Regina snapped her head to look at her sister incloriously.

"What?!"

"You tell me you are not sure how Emma feels about you, but you just told me that she kissed you like you have never been kissed before. How sweet and gentle she was, how she woke you up with that dizzying kiss. She is in love with you. We all have known that for the longest of times but you two are just the biggest morons ever." Zelena ranted.

Regina's eyes were the size of plates as she looked at her sister with her mouth hanging open.

"Everyone knows?" Regina whispered.

"Oh yeah. Snow and Charming have on-going bet when two of you are gonna end up together." Zelena smirked at the horrified look on her sisters face.

"Emma… Do you really think she loves me?" Regina's voice was so hopeful that it broke Zelena's heart a little.

"Yes I do. I have seen the way she looks at you. How she comes to your aid with even the smallest of things. How much happier she is when she is around you. And believe me, that woman knows no other topic than you, when you two are not around each other. She never shuts up about you and its bordeline annoying already." Zelena rolled her eyes.

Regina beamed happily and soft blush was rising on her cheeks. The smile vanished quickly as she asked the question that was still plaguing her mind.

"Why did she run away?"

"Regina, from the things you have told me about Emma I have gathered that she is very insecure person. Under all that strong and cocky saviorism, there is a scared little girl who just wants to be wanted. The things you said this morning must have triggered something. Maybe she just doesn't want to get hurt. You definitely should understand that." Zelena noticed how with every word Regina understood a little bit more.

For such a brilliant woman, Regina was clueless when it came to feelings and relationships. Zelena understood why, but it made her sad to think how damaged her little sister really was.

"I need to go find Emma." Regina pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.

"Don't get changed. I bet Emma likes to see you in her clothes." Zelena smirked and looked pointedly at the hoodie Regina was wearing.

Regina smiled at her sister. Zelena stood up to wrap Regina in a tight hug. Regina placed her head on Zelena's shoulder and whispered.

"Thank you."

"That's what big sisters are for." Zelena whispered and let go of Regina.

"Give Bella a kiss from me. I will come and see you two later." Regina was already half out of the kitchen.

"You go, aunty Gina." Zelena heard the door open and close just seconds afterwards.

Zelena hoped that things would work out between her sister and Emma. They both deserved happiness, to be loved and wanted. And that was what they gave each other.

* * *

At the same time in the other end of town, Emma sat in her bug near the woods. Her head rested on a steering wheel and tears dripped down her face.

She kept thinking about everything that had happened since she moved to Storybrooke, about the people who had become her family. She thought of Henry, her brilliant boy who she loved more than anything. She thought of her parents, and her baby brother who had started to form his first words. And she thought about Regina.

More tears slipped down her face as she thought about the woman who held her heart. Emma had no idea when she had started to feel so deeply for Regina, but there was no stopping it now.

Emma regretted running away from Regina. She was sure that the broken look on the brunette's face was forever gonna be seared in her brain and it made her feel sick. She had been the cause of Regina's despair when she had promised she would never hurt her again.

Emma could feel her heart break and she was willing to claw it out of her chest to just make it stop. She needed Regina. She wanted Regina. She had to fix it.

And for the first time since she was a small baby, Emma let out a loud sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was already driving towards the town when she realised she had no idea where Emma actually was. She knew the blonde well, but Regina had never seen Emma upset quite like this.

Regina parked her Mercedes to the side of the road, before un-buckling the seat belt. She didn't get out of the car however, but she leaned fully against her seat and closed her eyes. She needed to figure this out, she needed to find Emma.

Regina knew the blonde would not go to her own apartment since that would be just too obvious. Emma had found a nice apartment close to Main Street after things calmed down in town. It was close to everyone Emma held dear, but also spacey enough to accommodate both Emma and Henry, when it was Emma's week with him.

She wouldn't go into the loft either, because even after all this time, Snow and Charming could be... pushy, insensitive and especially if Emma was upset, rather smothering as well.

Regina ruled out most of Emma's favorite places, because all of them contained people. And since the savior was upset, she would want to be alone.

Regina sighed. There was a lot of places to be alone in Storybrooke. She had no idea which one Emma would pick to be her hiding place.

Regina glanced at her phone that she had thrown on the passenger seat on her haste to leave. She could call Emma, she could make this easier for both of them. Emma's pained face flashed in her mind and she closed her eyes to stop the ache in her heart. Maybe calling was not the best idea.

She couldn't just do nothing to reach Emma, so she send her a text before she started to second guess herself. She started the car and drove towards the town. Better to double check all the places anyway.

* * *

 _Emma, I want to talk to you. Please come home._

Emma could feel another sob making it's way out of her chest. She had long since stopped preventing them, and now the noises of her pain echoed inside her yellow bug.

Emma let out a last quiet howl before leaning her forehead tightly against the steering wheel. Her head was hurting from all the crying, but she also felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She had been alone quite a while now, and that had given her time to think. Maybe she had overreacted this morning. She knew Regina, and this must have been equally hard for her too.

Emma was ashamed of running away. At the time it had felt like it was her only choose to keep from getting hurt. But now she realised that this had hurt them both far worse than any talk could've.

She needed to go to Regina and to make this right. She had already caused enough damage as it was.

Emma lifted her head from the steering wheel and started the car. She put in a gear and her yellow bug shot off and onto the road. Emma had managed to drive quite a far away into the woods, but with her speed she was back in town in no time.

That was when she nearly hit a traffic sign when her phone started ringing. It was the ringtone that belonged to her son. _Their_ son.

Emma picked up the phone expertly while still driving and answered happily, always warmed when her their son called her.

"Hey kid."

"What did you do?" Henry's accusing voice could be heard through the phone.

"Henry? What are you talking about?" Emma was confused.

"You hurt my mom." Henry's voice was colder than it had been in years.

Emma could feel fresh tears burn behind her eyes as she parked the car in the side of the toad. Regina had spoken with Henry, and she had been upset.

"You spoke with Regina?" Emma asked quietly.

"Mom called me. She has no idea where you are. You ran away and left her. Emma, you know how that scares her!" Henry was fuming.

"Henry, I..." Emma didn't know what to say.

"Get your ass back home and fix it. I will not let you ruin this Ma. You told me you loved her, so go and do something about it!" Henry said coldly before hanging up.

Emma sat in her car, still holding a phone to her ear. She had lost count how many times her heart had cracked and nearly broken during this one day, but this was yet another harsh blow at the fragile organ inside her chest.

Henry was right, like most times. She had to go and fix this. With new determination she put the car on drive and drove towards Mifflin Street. She parked her car on the driveway to her usual spot.

The journey from the driveway to the front door had never felt this long. Emma ran it as fast as she could and she finally made it to the door.

She didn't hesitate to enter the house and soon she was standing in the middle of pristine foyer, panting out the labored breaths from her running.

"Regina?" she called to the quiet house.

"Well took you long enough." a voice said from somewhere on her left.

Emma whipped around only to see Zelena leaning on the kitchen door frame with a cup of tea in hand.

"Zelena? What are you doing here?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Oh my baby sister called me while sobbing her eyes out on her bedroom floor." Zelena narrowed her eyes at Emma.

Emma averted her eyes and stared hard at the floor. She had fucked up so majorly that it was beginning to be overwhelming.

At Emma's silence Zelena decided to go on.

"She could hardly even breath from all the sobbing."

Zelena had redeemed herself long time ago, but she would not let Emma just waltz back in here without knowing how broken Regina had been. Zelena knew that Emma had gone through her own suffering while being away, but she had to understand this. Zelena would not let Regina get hurt ever again.

"She was sobbing?" Emma asked with tiny voice.

"Yes. She basically flew towards me as soon as I got here." Zelena watched how her every word disarmed Emma more and more.

The blonde was standing before her with her back hunched and blonde hair hiding her face.

"Is she here? I need to talk with her." Emma whispered.

"Yes you sure as hell do, but no, she is not here." Zelena said and came closer to Emma.

She put a hand on her shoulder which made Emma's head shot up. Zelena could see the tears that kept leaking from her eyes and her face softened. These two were such morons that Zelena just wanted to scream.

"Emma, I need you to think this through long and hard. I need you to be sure. I cannot let you hurt my sister, she has been through enough." Zelena searched Emma's face for the truth.

"I love her. I love her so much and I could never hurt her... Not... Not after this. I know I fucked up, I just didn't want her to reject me." Emma whispered and averted her eyes under Zelena's searching gaze.

Zelena threw her head back and laughed. Oh my goodness what morons.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Emma looked on confused and slightly hurt. She had just opened up to the woman and she was laughing at her face.

"I'm laughing because you are such an idiot! Do you really think that woman would reject you? The only crush bigger than yours is the one she has on you! Her heart eyes are blinding sometimes and I just wanna smack her!" Zelena ranted.

Emma looked at her like a lost puppy; her eyes huge and her head slightly tilted. And she looked so hopeful, that it was nearly too painful to even witness.

"Do you really mean that?" Emma asked.

"I do. Now, you better pick up that phone and call her back." Zelena said and turned around to go to the kitchen.

Emma didn't miss a beat as she dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. When it got into six rings Emma ended the call frowning. Regina always answered her phone.

She walked into the kitchen to find Zelena preparing food for her tiny daughter. Emma had to admit that motherhood did fit these two Mills women wonderfully. Having children was the best thing that had ever happened to both Regina and Zelena.

"She's not answering." Emma said.

Zelena turned around with equal frown; Regina always answered her phone. Zelena reached for her own and dialed Regina. She waited til the call went on voice mail and her frown deepened.

Emma could see the worry on Zelena's face and she was sure it was the mirror image of her own face. A horrible feeling of something being wrong hit Emma like a wave and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Maybe she is with Henry." Emma tried to think positive and she called her son.

Henry answered in few rings.

"What Ma?"

"Henry, have you spoken with your mom?" Emma asked hurriedly.

"You know I have." Henry answered, clearly annoyed.

"No, kid, I mean after that? Have you heard anything from her?" Emma was getting desperate for the answer she wanted.

"No. What, why are you asking? Has something happened?" Henry lost all annoyance in his voice when it was filled with sudden worry.

"I don't know. She is not answering her cell, not to me or to Zelena." Emma told him.

Henry knew his mother needed to be alone sometimes, but she would always answer the phone.

"Let me try, I'll call you back." Henry said and hang up before Emma could get a word in.

"Well?" Zelena stopped her pacing long enough to look expectantly at Emma.

"Henry is gonna try." Emma said and held her phone tighter, waiting for Henry to call her back.

It rang again and Emma answered in seconds.

"Ma, she is not answering. What if something has happened? Ma, you have to find her." Henry sounded as he was in a verge of a panic attack.

"Henry, calm down, I'm gonna go find your mom. I promise." Emma promised.

"Please Ma." Henry whispered.

"I will kid. I love you Henry." Emma whispered.

"I love you too." Henry said and ended the call.

Emma turned to look at Zelena who was sitting on the kitchen table, leaning her head against her hands. Emma could see she was clearly upset and sick with worry, and at the moment she could not really blame her.

"I will go and find her." Emma said reassuringly even when her own mind was making up horrible scenarios.

"You have to poof to her." Zelena said trying to think fast.

"I don't know how. Regina said it's too dangerous for me to try, since I still have trouble concentrating."

"But you have to! It's the fastest way!" Zelena was losing her patience.

Suddenly the baby monitor on the table bubbled alive as loud cries pierced the air. Zelena rushed to the living room to gather her daughter in her arms. She carried Bella into the kitchen as she settled to feed her the food she just prepared.

"Emma please, you are the savior, you can do it." Zelena pleaded, clearly getting desperate.

Emma looked around, feeling so lost. She had not done it before, and Regina had told her all the ways this could go wrong.

She also knew that if something had happened and she couldn't get to Regina in time... She was not ready to lose her, not when things had just started to work out properly for them.

Emma nodded and at the same time her phone started to ring. What nearly stopped Emma's heart was the ringtone. She had chosen this one specifically for Regina, and whenever the older woman called her it made her smile. Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft filled the kitchen as both women stared at the phone dumbfounded.

Emma reacted first. She wiped at her iPhone screen so furiously that she nearly declined the call. Somehow she managed to answer it.

"Regina?! Oh thank god! Where are you?" Emma asked relieved.

"Emma." a tired whisper answered.

The breathlessness of Regina's voice made all the alarm bells go off in Emma's head. "Gina? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"It hurts... So much..." Regina whispered and that caused Emma to panic.

"Regina! What happened?! Where are you?!"

"Please... Emma..."

"No no no no! I'm coming to get you, just hang in there and don't you dare hang up the phone." Emma was nearly crying into the phone.

"Bossy..."

Emma let out a watery laugh as she tried to keep her feelings under control.

"I'm on my way, I will find you. I love you."

With that Emma closed her eyes and concentrated more than she had ever in her life. She thought of Regina with her wavy hair, those big chocolate eyes and scar on the upper lip. She thought of the way Regina's face lit up every time someone complimented her cooking, how she wore fluffy red socks while at home and how she listened ABBA while she cleaned her house.

She knew she had done it correctly when she felt her heart suddenly get impossibly warm.

She would be Regina's savior.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had told Emma about poofing many times as Emma kept asking when it was her time to learn it. The brunette had described it as being weightless and getting swept away with the wind, but she had never mentioned this; the warmness that spread like a wildfire through her entire body or the powerful feeling of being right where you were meant to be.

Emma could feel her feet hit the ground harshly as she got her weight back and that almost made her lose her balance. She quickly regained it, but she had to close her eyes quickly to stop the dizziness that followed only seconds after.

As soon as the spinning of her head seemed to stop, she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Regina, are you there?"

A quiet "yes" was all Emma heard and that made her focus fully on her task again.

She opened her eyes to look around herself for the first time. She had landed in the middle of the road that seemed to continue forever, thick forest either side of her. There were a lot of roads like this around Storybrooke, but Emma couldn't shake the feeling like she had been here before.

Emma walked forward a bit, trying to remember where she knew this place from. The sense of déjà-vu was so strong, but she just couldn't put together this puzzle. She stopped walking, frustrated on her own stupidity. She looked on the road and her eyes fixated on one of the trees. It was peculiar looking tree to be sure, and Emma's eyes widened.

Suddenly it clicked and she knew exactly how she knew this place. She had parked her bug here only few hours ago. That realization caused her to frown though, because she had obviously not done the poofing correctly. She spoke to the phone that was still tightly pressed against her ear.

"Regina, I think I messed up. I tried to poof to you, but I ended up in a wrong place."

"No... Emma, I... I can feel you here." Regina whispered back.

Emma spun around desperately, but all she could see was green forest, no matter where she looked. She had no idea where Regina could be, or where to even start her search.

"Help me. I don't know where to go." Emma pleaded.

"Apple pie, so much apple pie..." said a faint whisper from the other end of the line.

"What?" Emma was growing more and more concerned with Regina speaking like this. Emma still had no real idea what had happened to the woman, but whatever it was it was nothing good and she needed to find her as soon as possible.

"You made me eat... You two climbed a tree."

Memories flashed behind Emma's eyes and a strange place she had landed to became even more familiar with one of the fondest memories of their little family.

* * *

It had been a beautiful sunny day in June, almost a year ago, when Regina had called Emma out of the blue, asking her to join her and Henry for a picnic. Two of them had already formed a strong friendship and calling the other to join family time was nothing unusual.

It had still excited Emma to no end, because what would be better than this? Two of her favorite people, her _family_ , having some of Regina's fabulous cooking on a sunny day. She had driven to Mifflin Street right away, only to be greeted with gentle chocolate brown eyes, fresh glass of lemonade and a hug before she even managed to get into the house.

Regina had wanted to know what Emma and Henry would like to eat, because between two of them Regina knew she had to prepare huge amount of food and the preparation needed to be started immediately. It was not a secret that Regina was divine cook and with that thought in mind Emma and Henry had provided Regina with a long list of any sort of picnic food they could think of.

Regina had set to work, happy to be able to provide something for her son and her... best friend that they actually really enjoyed. She had expected to be doing it alone, but she was surprised when Emma and Henry insisted on helping her. To cook as a family. Regina couldn't refuse, and in the end the whole cooking had turned into a food fight of sorts, with three smiling faces covered in strawberry jam.

The destination had not been the Storybrooke park as Emma and Henry had originally thought, since Regina who had demanded to be the one to drive. She refused to tell where they were heading, so the two other passengers just needed to sit and wait that they reached the destination.

When Regina suddenly pulled up at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, Emma couldn't help but to crack a joke of this being the time and place Regina had chosen to kill her. Only response she got was a wicked smile shot in her direction as Regina exited the car. Emma and Henry could only follow behind as the former queen took them deeper into the forest.

When Henry had asked for the 4th time when were they gonna arrive, Regina had finally stopped, causing Emma to collide with her back. When Emma first laid eyes on the place, she realised why Regina wouldn't tell them where they were going. They wouldn't have believed and this was really a place you should see for yourself, since no explanation could do it justice.

A tiny meadow was like straight from a movie, surrounded by trees that moved gently in the warm summer wind. In the middle there was a huge maple tree, like it was made to sit under and have a picnic. The meadow was mostly green, but here and there you could see white and purple flowers that had blossomed beautifully in the sun. Somewhere near they could hear water, most likely a stream, and chirping of some birds that flew from tree to tree.

Emma had laughed out loud because the whole place was just so Disney, but she had to admit that the place was absolutely breathtaking and definitely worth the secrecy. But nothing was more breathtaking than seeing Regina walk through the meadow towards the tree.

Her dark brown hair was left open and the wind was tousling it, making it slightly messy, but it made Regina look so carefree and young that it nearly stopped Emma's heart. She was wearing a navy blue sun dress that reached her knees and those dark brown gladiator shoes that Emma had gotten her for her birthday in anticipation of the summer. And what had completed the picture had been the blinding smile that had adorned Regina's face.

They had settled down under the maple tree, and Regina had presented everything she had made and all of them had eaten with great gusto. Emma had nearly gotten a heart attack when Regina had dipped her finger in her pie, expertly fishing some apple junks onto her finger and brought it to her lips. The moan had been nearly sinful and Emma caused herself a coughing fit after involuntarily swallowing the food she had forgotten in her mouth.

Henry had insisted they play frisbee and because Emma's competitive side had won, she had joined her son to run around after a 'plastic plate' as Regina had called it. But after a while Henry had made his saddest little puppy eyes at Regina and begged her to play. Never one to deny her son anything, Regina had gotten up and the game had become even more interesting. At one point Emma had gotten the frisbee stuck in the tree after a poor attempt at trying to impress Regina. Emma and Henry ended up needing to climb up to the tree to retrieve it all the while Regina stood under it, worried for their safety.

After Regina putting Emma and Henry to shame with her frisbee skills, they had spend the rest of the time just laying on the blanket, eating leftovers and gossiping about the town people. Henry had wiped out his phone at some point, checking had anyone missed him. After Emma had finished teasing him about Paige, he had gotten the idea of family pictures. They hardly even had one, and that had been taken last Christmas.

The pictures turned out to be wonderful and to this day Emma still had few of them in her phone and she had even developed one of them into an actual photograph and she had it framed on her bedside table in her apartment. The day ended for them driving back to the mansion, and Regina offering Emma some wine when Henry chose a movie. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch, even before Tony Stark build his first Iron Man suit.

* * *

Yes, Emma remembered the day like it was yesterday. They had never visited the meadow again, like it was a unique, rare experience that should not be tainted with countless visits. That was probably why she didn't remember this road at all.

A quiet question startled Emma out of her thoughts. "Are you thinking about that day too?"

"Yes. It was one of the happiest days of my life." Emma whispered, suddenly filled with all the emotion brought by this happy memory.

"Mine too... Emma... Please hurry." Emma could hear the tears in Regina's voice.

"I'm coming baby, just sit tight." Emma responded while taking off to run to the direction of the meadow. She had no real idea where the meadow actually was, but she felt like she was going in the right direction and with nothing better to go on with, she was happy to follow her gut.

The forest around Storybrooke was often times very uneven, with a lot of holes and roots to slow ones descent into the forest. Emma had nearly fallen down twice and she already had some scrapes on her cheek after accidental meeting with some wigs.

"Regina!" she yelled to the forest, straining her ears to hear a possible response.

She took a few steps more and was ready to yell again when her eyes landed on the person she had been looking for. Regina always managed to take her breath away, but this time it was for completely other reason than her gorgeousness. Regina was laying on the ground with her other leg in a wonky angle which was a clear sign she had completely broken it. Emma could also see blood pooling around her head which made her panic levels rise.

Emma wasted no time, as she ran to Regina's side. She landed on her knees next to Regina as her hands reached out to brush the brown hair from Regina's face. What made Emma let out a quiet sob was when Regina opened her chocolate eyes just enough to lock them with Emma's.

Desperate for a contact of any kind, Emma pressed her forehead against Regina's. Her breathing was shaky and the relief was nearly overwhelming.

"Regina, I need you to tell me where it hurts." Emma demanded calmly but firmly. She had a lot to say, but her first priority was Regina's well being and right now she needed to take Regina to the hospital.

"My head... Leg... I think I broke it." Regina whispered with a tired smile.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay? I'm gonna poof us there." Emma said and started to adjust her arms around the brunette, so she could get a secure hold of her.

Shaking her head was a wrong move as Regina hissed in pain, so she needed to use her words. "Emma, you can't poof."

"Yes I can. I poofed here. I found you." Emma said as she tucked Regina's head against her chest. She was ready to lift her up when sudden nuzzle stopped her. Regina was brushing her nose repeatedly to Emma's neck to get her attention. Emma looked down at the brunette who seemed so small wrapped in her arms.

"Be gentle." she whispered when her eyes made contact with Emma's green ones.

Emma nodded and lifted Regina fully into her arms. A loud scream pierced the air as Regina's broken leg left the ground. Emma could feel goosebumps rising to her arms as she gently lowered her back down. Regina was breathing heavily and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Do you trust me?" Emma whispered.

"Of course I do... I love you." Regina whispered, her eyes still tightly closed and her breathing labored.

That was enough for Emma. She scooped Regina up in her arms without a warning and poofed. All she could think about was Regina's safety as they both vanished in the white smoke while piercing scream echoed in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES** : I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! Life got in the way and I honestly got stuck with this story! But I'm back and I'm trying to update again soon!

* * *

With the last hug of goodbye, Emma closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, and let out a deep breath. Her parents finally managed to make Henry want to leave the hospital and go to get some sleep in an actual bed, instead of the lumpy couch Henry had originally insisted upon sleeping on.

Emma knew that Henry would worry for his mother no matter where he was, but at least now he would get a little bit of peace and rest. Her eyes locked on to the figure laying in the bed. Regina was leaning against pillows to support her upper body. She was breathing through a nose tube, with a white bandage wrapped around her head. Dr. Whale had told her, that the hit has been harsh and she had lost a lot of blood and if Emma had found her any later than she did, the damage would have been more severe and permanent. She had been given some extra blood to replace the one she she had lost.

Emma's eyes traveled to the end of the bed, where the white cast was peeking out from under the covers. As Emma had suspected the leg was broken and the doctors had needed to operate. Emma had thought she might be able to heal the leg with her magic, but knowing that she was still very much learning, she had not wanted to cause any more harm by doing it wrong. Zelena had offered too when she had visited with Bella, but Emma had told her to wait for Regina to wake up first. She didn't want to do anything without her consent, especially when it involved magic.

Few long steps took her back right next to Regina. Ever since they brought her into the room, Emma had been reluctant to leave her side even for a second. She sat down on the hard chair right next to the bed and took a limp hand into her own. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against the hand. She wanted Regina to wake up, she needed to talk with her. She needed to finally have this talk that they should have had this morning.

She pressed a quick peck to the hand, and went to turn off some of the lights. Only thing that was now illuminating the room was a soft yellow hue coming from the table light. Emma knew that Regina was little bit uneasy with full darkness, so just in case, she left one light on.

Only in the nearly dark room she realized how tired she actually was. She returned to her seat next to the bed and gently laid her head next to Regina. She looked up to the beautiful face above her, feeling a weird sort of relief wash over her. Regina was still unconscious, but she was alive, she was here and she was gonna be fine.

Emma pressed one more kiss to the hand she was holding. "Goodnight Gina. Please wake up with me in the morning." She rested her head next to Regina and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep in no time, so fast in fact that she did not feel the hand in hers squeeze back.

* * *

"Emma, darling, would you just calm down?" Regina tried to reason with the irritated blonde, who was now pacing back and forth in front of her, clearly distressed and angry, but trying to work through it before opening her mouth.

It took a few more turns and angry stomps, before Emma gritted through her teeth. "You know I cannot do that."

Regina sighed loudly, but still asked with uncharacteristic calmness. "Why on the earth not?"

Emma still didn't look fully at her, but Regina could see that the anger was slowly seeping into the ground and the real reasons behind Emma's reaction were starting to push through. Emma side eyed her quickly, before responding, more calmly this time. "Because this is a serious matter Regina. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Regina knew that with every pace and turn they were getting closer and closer to the truth of Emma's feelings. They had been together for almost a year, but it was still hard sometimes to read Emma and what she was feeling. She didn't exactly offer her deepest feelings on a silver platter.

"Emma, it was just some stairs. I'm fine." Regina tried to get through to her, but that was what set Emma off completely as she whipped around to look at her with her eyes hard.

"Just some stairs? Just?! With those heels you have on?! You could have tripped and fell down! You could have gotten hurt! What if you had hit your head or twisted your neck? And I could have done nothing! I still don't know how to heal with my magic!" Emma's chest was heaving from all the yelling she was doing, but what made Regina realize the real feeling behind the anger were the tears that freely fell on Emma's cheeks. A loud sob wrecked the blondes body as a pale hand flew to the wobbling lips, trying to stop the cries.

Regina reached to take a hold of Emma's jacket to pull her closer, and into her tight embrace. Emma pressed her face into the brunettes neck, trying to use the scent of Regina's perfume to calm her shaky breathing. Regina brushed her fingers through the blonde locks, knowing it to be something to calm Emma quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Regina asked just as quietly.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted." Emma whispered again, nuzzling her nose against Regina's neck. Regina hugged her even tighter, trying to message her that she accepted her apology. They clung to each other for a while longer, before Regina asked.

"Please tell me what you are thinking."

Emma took her time, holding on to Regina, slowly calming her breath enough to actually form more than few words at the time. "Ever since your accident, even the idea of losing you scares the shit out of me. I feel so scared when you are not with me. I cannot lose you, I just cannot. And especially now, after-"

"After Dr. Whale told me that I'm expecting our child." Regina finished and hugged Emma even tighter, understand this new fear completely.

* * *

Regina woke up with a start, the dream still clearly in her mind. It all felt so real, more like a memory than a dream that it obviously was. Her heart felt warm in a completely new way as she laid her hand on her stomach. It was obviously flat, but the possibility of something growing there, even after her past deeds, was filling her with such hope that it was nearly overwhelming her. Thinking of a possible new addition to the family brought her back to the woman she wanted to share it all with. She turned to look at the woman who was sleeping on her side, her head laying in a weird angle on the bed, with tiny snores emanating from under the blonde hair. Regina smiled fondly and carefully moved the mass of blonde hair off so she could see the face underneath.

Every time she laid her eyes on Emma it was like she saw her for the first time. She was the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen in her life. Brushing her fingertips slightly across Emma's face, the brunette let out a giggle when Emma's nose crunched up when she was tickled. Regina wanted to wake her more than anything, but she didn't want to disturb the woman sleeping so peacefully on her side. She looked so calm, almost serene compared to the absolutely devastation Regina remembered seeing when Emma had found her injured in the forest.

Remembering the forest made her free hand shoot up to her head and her eyes widened as she felt a huge bandage under her fingers. She carefully moved to the bump in the back of her head but she did not feel any kind of pain. Her eyes drifted down to her leg and a lump rose to her throat as she saw that the most of her leg was in a cast. She had never really injured herself badly enough to seek medical attention. In the Enchanted Forest she had magic she used to heal herself, but she understood why that was not the case this time. She didn't know why it was not hurting, but she assumed that it was due to the pain medication she had been given when entering the hospital.

Her eyes drifted back down to Emma because the blonde had started to move a little, a tell tale sign of her waking up. Regina watched closely as two green eyes fluttered open, trying to find focus. Tiny smacking sound left the pink lips, before tiny yawn was let out. Regina thought Emma looked a lot like a baby Golden Retriever and that made her smile warmly.

Soon the green eyes found the brown ones and for a moment they just stared at each other. Regina thought her heart might burst out from her chest at any second, the silence almost deafening. And then...

"Hi."

It was said in the same shy, small voice as the first time they met and it threw Regina right back in that moment. She had been so confused and hurt by Henry's behavior that evening, but she had not been able to take her eyes off the gorgeous blonde. There had been something about Emma that pulled her in and over their first weeks she had tried actively to fight against the pull. But after the curse broke, everything had changed. And over the years things just kept changing more and more and now they were here.

"Hey." she smiled a little.

Emma gave her quick once over, lingering her eyes on the bandage around her head and the casted leg, but soon she returned her gaze back to the beautiful face in front of her. She lifted her hand to place it on Regina's cheek and the brunette happily leaned against it. Emma's thumb started to brush back and forth a little bit, making Regina let out a small hum.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked in the same quiet tone, like she was afraid to rock the calmness that they were enjoying right now.

"Considering what happened, yes, I'm okay. Are you?" Regina asked, looking Emma over just as carefully as the blonde had done to her. Even though Emma always looked beautiful to Regina, it was obvious that the blonde had gone through her own turmoil. There were bags under her eyes and the normally so green and vibrant eyes looked a bit puffy and red. And her blonde hair was a mess, like it had not seen a brush in days.

"Me? I'm not the one who I found in the woods bleeding and with a broken leg!" Emma seemed puzzled why Regina would even ask.

Now it was Regina who cupped the blondes cheek tenderly. "Because you look like you have cried and you are obviously tired. And I don't believe that you have eaten at all." Regina was growing more and more concerned the longer she kept looking Emma over.

Emma furrowed her brow, because this was not at all like she imagined this conversation to go. She thought she would be the one taking care of Regina and not the other way around. But Regina was looking her over with practiced eyes, and even if Emma had tried so hide something from her, she would have seen right through her.

"'Gina, this is not about me! You are the one laying in a hospital bed!" Emma protested strongly, but didn't pull away from Regina's gentle touch.

"But I need you to take care of yourself! I don't want you to waste away before we have a talk!" Regina protested just as strongly.

That seemed to sober Emma up as she sat up straighter. "I want to talk!"

Regina was sure that the pure adoration she had for the woman was visible on her face. The hand that was previously resting on Emma's cheek was now slowly making its way behind Emma's neck. Without much of a warning, she pulled Emma's lips against her own. She could feel every bit of tension leave her body as their lips molded against each other, softly touching, so effortlessly like that had been doing this for years. Emma's hands made it to Regina's sides and hips as the older woman subtly pulled Emma always closer and closer. Soon Emma was nearly laying on top of Regina as they kept kissing each other deeply.

Emma was the first one to pull back, bringing both of them back to sitting position. She laid her forehead gently against Regina's to keep the contact. Neither of them opened their eyes, both desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"What happens now?" Emma repeated the question from the previous morning. She knew now, more than ever, what she wanted to happen, but today she was not gonna run. She would not lose Regina again.

Regina pulled back enough to look into Emma's eyes as she knew what she was about to say was important for the blonde to hear and understand. It amazed her how much easier it all felt now compared to yesterday. It all just made sense now.

"I know it has been bumpy and difficult road leading us here. There has been curses and villains and ex-boyfriends and horrible misunderstandings. But we are here now, Emma and I would not have it any other way. The way we handled this is so 'us' that it's nearly overwhelming. But please know this and remember that it's always true; I want to keep you. I love you with all my heart and no matter what happens, no matter what obstacles we face, that will always remain true."

Tears were running down Emma's cheeks as she was fighting back emotional overload that Regina's words had caused. She was failing, and soon she was pulled into a strong hug. She was holding onto the back of Regina's hospital gown, as Regina brushed her fingers through the tangled blonde hair. She thought back on the dream she had, hoping this was actually working.

Emma was slowly calming down, still holding onto Regina for her dear life. She pressed her mouth against Regina's ear, letting out few hot puffs of air, before speaking quietly.

"Thank you... Thank you."

She pulled back enough to press her lips against Regina's in a sweet kiss. Regina answered to the kiss with a joyous smile. She had finally managed to put her feelings into words and saying them out loud to Emma was like someone had lifted a huge weight off of her heart. She felt positively giddy.

"I love you too..." was breathed wetly against her lips. Regina's eyes shot open as she pulled back to look at Emma. She knew Emma loved her, but she did not expect her to say it, not yet. She knew how difficult this was for Emma, and she was ready to wait for Emma to feel comfortable saying it out loud. Hearing it now shot a new fire in her soul as she crashed her lips against Emma's in more passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm. Burning hot. That's how Regina would describe the kiss if someone ever asked her. They had kissed before, but this was different. This was the kiss. She could feel her own blood start to burn in her veins, like Emma's words of love had somehow caused her body to flame up. Regina never wanted the kiss to end. She wanted to live in that feeling that being with Emma caused her. But a human body had been designed to only work with enough air making into the lungs and brain and that was the only reason why they had to separate for a while.

They pressed their foreheads together and just took big gulps of air. Emma pulled back a little to press a kiss to the side of Regina's head.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered.

Regina had an answer waiting. "I feel amazing. I feel so happy." she looked deep into Emma's eyes and could see the similar response in her love's eyes.

"I'm glad but I also wanted to know how you feel physically. I mean you did break your leg Regina, not to mention you hit your head pretty hard." Emma reached to touch the back of Regina's head gently.

If Regina was being completely honest, she wasn't feeling a thing. There was no pain, like everything was like should be. After telling Emma that, she saw her girlfriend - were they girlfriends now? - frown. Emma looked at the machines she was still attached to and the cast that was covering most of her leg.

"That doesn't seem right. You were in immerse pain when I brought you in." Emma wondered out loud, looking deep in thought.

"Maybe it's the painkillers they gave me?" Regina wasn't as worried as Emma was but she tried to come up with a solution that would help the blonde.

"Those painkillers were given you hours ago. I don't think there is a painkiller in you left." Emma was getting more and more worried and confused. "I will go and look for Whale. I want them to run on some more tests and check that everything is okay."

She got up to leave, but stopped when Regina took a hold of her hand and pulled her back. Green eyes met chocolate brown.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Emma worried.

"I don't want you to go." Regina whispered, quite embarrassed of her own neediness.

Emma smiled brightly and pressed a tender kiss to Regina's lips. When she pulled away, it only took a second for her to return for another kiss. And another.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." Emma whispered, a little breathlessly against Regina's lips.

"Good." Regina hummed and pecked the blonde quickly.

With great reluctance Emma got up and headed to the door. When she made it there, she turned around and again, green locked with brown.

"I will be back as soon as possible okay?" after she saw Regina nod, she smiled brightly and left the room.

When Regina could no longer hear the heavy steps of her sheriff she let out a breath. How had things changed in only matter of... hours? She suddenly realised she had no idea how long she had been there. She started to look around wishing to find her phone and as she hoped she found it in the bedside table.

It was very early in the morning, too early for anyone to be up unless they absolutely had to, so she had only slept through the night. She couldn't believe that only yesterday morning she had woken up next to Emma.

Opening her phone she was greeted with her lock screen background which was a family selfie with her two favorite people. It always made her smile and this morning was no exception. Her phone was filled with messaged and missed calls, most from Henry, some from her sister and equally many from Snow.

She decided to send each of them a message, at first a little bit unsure how to respond to their worry. After short deliberation, she decided to wish them good morning, like she would any other day. She assured each of them that she was alive and breathing and in absolutely no pain. Zelena was the one who she wrote a slightly longer message, giving her a quick update on her situation with Emma.

Only few minutes after putting down the phone Emma returned with doctor Whale trying desperately to keep up with her. He stopped at the end of her bed and checked her patient chart at the end of the bed. "Good morning Regina, how are you feeling?"

"I think Emma might have filled you in on that one." Regina smirked. She and Whale had put aside their differences ages ago, but she did enjoy giving the good doctor hard time whenever she had a chance.

Doctor Whale rolled his eyes and came closer. He felt on the back of Regina's head and told her to inform him whenever she started to feel any kind of pain. Doctor Whale's face morphed into the same confusion as Emma's had and he started to slowly peel away the gauze.

Emma had come to the other side of the bed and she laced her fingers with Regina's. Now the brunette was actually worried something was wrong, since she wasn't feeling any sort of pain.

"Ummm, Emma? Take a look at this." doctor Whale requested and puzzled Emma reached to look the back of Regina's head.

"What is it, what's wrong?" slight panic in Regina's tone was easy to detect and Emma jumped to calm her.

"So it seems like... There is nothing there." Emma tried to make sense out of the peculiar situation she was faced with.

"Nothing there? What does that even mean?!" Regina was now panicking hard core unable to even begin to understand what was happening.

"What she means, is that there is nothing on the back of your head. When you arrived here, you had a huge gash that was bleeding so much we had to give you extra blood to replace the amount you had lost. But not there is nothing there; no gash, not even a sign of anything happening. And I think that is the reason why you are feeling no pain." doctor Whale explained with his professional voice that he often used with patients to make them feel calmer.

But Regina was not feeling calmer, actually quite the opposite. It was hard for her to wrap her head around that because she had no idea what could have caused her miracle healing.

"What about her leg? Do you think the situation is same with that?" Emma asked with her green eyes blown wide.

"Only one way to find out. Regina I will have to take you to get scanned okay?" Whale was already paging a team to come and help him to move the bed.

"Can you come with me?" Regina had a slight waver in her voice that Emma picked on right away. She leaned down to look Regina in the eyes.

"You know I cannot come all the way, but I will walk with you as far as they'll allow me okay babe?"

The nickname warmed Regina's heart in completely new way and she was sure the love she felt for the other woman was shining brightly from her face. In no time she was rushed to get her leg scanned. Emma could only come through few hallways when Whale stopped her and told her to wait in the patient room.

Emma felt uneasiness unlike no other when she could no longer see Regina. After the kisses and the 'i love yous' it was difficult to not be by her side. She walked towards the patient room, deep in thought. What could be the cause of Regina's miracle healing? Obviously neither she or Zelena had used any magic. They would never do that without Regina's permission. But magic had to be the answer, right?

Before Emma could finish her thought a body collided into her own and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. When she recovered from her initial shock, Emma realised her son was holding onto her for dear life.

"Kid? What are you doing here at this hour?" Emma pushed Henry back from his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

Henry was looking teary eyed back and when Emma loosened her hold a bit he snuggled right back to her. "Henry? What's going on?" Emma combed her fingers through Henry's hair to calm him down like she had seen Regina do a million times.

Small voice could be heard somewhere near Emma's ear. "I got a text from mom."

"Regina texted you? What did she say?" Emma whispered with her most calming tone.

"She told me she was okay, that she had woken up and she wasn't feeling any pain. I was so worried, Ma. I had to come and see her." Henry pulled back enough to answer his mothers question.

"Where are your grandparents? And your aunt?" Emma just now noticed that no one had followed Henry down the hall at any point.

Henry pulled completely away and cast his eyes guiltily at the floor. "I might have left without telling anyone..."

"Henry." Emma sighed. "We have to let them know. Imagine your grandmother waking up and realizing you are gone. Not to mention your aunt who will burn the entire Storybrooke to the ground in order to find you."

"I know I know. But..."

"But what?" Emma asked while typing a message for her parents and Zelena.

"Where is mom? I went to her room but she wasn't there. Did something happen?" the heartbreaking worry was so evident to see on Henry's face and Emma wanted nothing more than to reassure the boy that his mother was gonna be okay.

It hadn't really occurred to Emma that Henry had been in this situation with both of them before. No child should had to see their parent in the situation like this and the fact that Henry had needed to go through it several times, made Emma's heart ache. She was more often the buddy mother, who threw high fives and joined Henry in video games, so hugging each other constantly was not really something they did. But today, she couldn't help but to pull Henry into yet another hug.

"Your mother is... Okay. It's a complicated situation, but I know your mother is not in any kind of pain. They just took her to a scan to see how her leg is holding up." Emma explained.

"So she will be back soon?" Henry asked.

"Sooner than you know." Emma said and started to walk back towards Regina's patient room with her arm still wrapped tightly around Henry's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

After the sun had already started to rise. Emma had taken Henry downstairs to get some breakfast in the hospital cafeteria. They had made it back upstairs with a fresh helping of breakfast for Regina as well. The brunette had not been brought back in her room when they got there. Henry was feeling slightly uneasy about that but with Emma's reassurance he calmed down quickly.

Oh and Zelena called.

"HENRY MILLS!"

"Hey aunty Z." Henry said with a small voice, knowing full well he had screwed up by leaving the house without telling anyone. The entire Charming-Mills clan had opted to stay in the mansion where they all could be informed of Regina's condition at the same time. And everyone had agreed that the best place for Henry to sleep was his own bed.

"WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU LEFT WITHOUT WAKING ME UP?! IF YOU DISAPPEARED AND SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, YOUR MOTHERS WOULD HAVE HAD MY HEAD ON A SPIKE!" Zelena was not taking it easy at all. Having her sister injured so badly set her nerves off even worse than normal.

"I know, I should have told you. But mom texted me and I... wanted to check on her." Henry was genuinely remorseful of his actions and he knew he could have handled it better. His family was just as worried about his brunette mother as he was.

That quieted Zelena down. She knew how hard this was for Henry and for his nephew she took few deep breaths before continuing with much softer voice. "Regina is awake? Is she okay?" was the next inquiry.

"I think so. Ma said they took her to get her leg checked out and we are now waiting for her to come back." Henry informed her.

"We will be coming over in a while. I just gotta have Bella fed and wake up the rest of the Charming's. Your grandmother is awake as well, going just as nuts about you being missing as I was. But I will spare you the never ending babbling Snow is capable of so we can have a move on." Henry could hear Zelena pick up a fussy Bella.

"I'm sorry Zelena. I really am." Henry felt a need to apologize again.

"It's okay Henry. This is about Regina, so I understand. See you in a bit kiddo." Zelena smiled.

They hung up the phone and Henry let out a deep breath. Emma was munching away on her second sandwich keeping an eye on her son. Their son. "Everything okay?"

"Well, half of Storybrooke probably woke up to aunty Z screaming at me, but we are good." Henry smirked, a first real smile the entire morning. Emma couldn't help but to smile back at him and that was the moment when the door to the room opened and Dr. Whale and few of his nurses pushed Regina's bed back in.

Henry and Emma jumped up simultaneously and rushed closer to the bed. "Mom!" Henry threw himself at his mother, who looked at him wide eyed but pulled him into her arms.

"Henry? What are you doing here? Darling, is everything alright?" worry was pulsating off Regina in waves as she looked over her son. Henry was sat comfortably next to her on the bed as the nurses parked it in its original place.

"I'm fine mom, I just had to come and see you." Henry cuddled close to his mothers side, not willing to let go. Regina seemed to be completely content with that as she adjusted herself slightly to make them both more comfortable.

Emma had followed close behind and she took the hand that was not wrapped around Henry and pressed a kiss to it. Regina looked up and their eyes seemed to lock once more. It had been a common occurrence ever since Emma had waltzed into town all those years ago.

"Hi." Emma whispered, tracing small patterns on Regina's soft hand.

"Hey." Regina whispered just as quietly back. She wanted to kiss Emma so badly but she didn't know how to voice that want. It seemed however, that she didn't have to. Emma leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the brunette's lips. Brown eyes closed immediately and a small hum bubbled from her throat.

Henry was looking at them wide eyed. He knew something had happened between his mothers when Regina had gone missing but a development this good? He did not see this coming. He reached out for Emma's free hand, giving it a squeeze. That seemed to be the thing that woke Regina up enough to realize that Henry had seen the sweet exchange between his mothers.

"Henry! I- I-" she desperately tried to wrap her head around the situation. "What you just saw-"

"It's okay mom, I know you guys love each other. This isn't news to me." Henry laughed at his brunette mothers scandalized look. "I knew ma loved you, I have known for years now!"

"Kid!" Emma laughed. "Give your mom a moment. This is a lot to take in." she pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "How are you feeling? What did Whale say?"

A throat was cleared and the small family jumped a bit. None of them had realised doctor Whale was still in the room, ready to give them an update. He had his 'doctor face' on but when he opened his mouth it was clear he was very confused.

"We took Regina out for an x-ray to see what is the state of her leg. As soon was we got the leg under the ray it was very clear that the entire leg had healed. There were no fractures, none of the multiple procedures we had to make when we operated. We even took off the cast but all the x-rays came off perfect. Her leg is fully healed as is her head. I have no idea how that's possible, but she is ready to go home." doctor Whale closed his folder. "I do want to run some blood tests if that's okay and I need you to come back here for a check up next week Madam Mayor."

"You really have no idea what could do this? Isn't there anything in medicine that could cause such a fast recovery?" Regina could feel a headache coming on. She was done with mysteries.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Regina." doctor Whale looked genuinely apologetic. No matter what had happened between them in the past, Whale took his job very seriously and above all, he wanted to help people.

"It's alright Victor. At least I'm alright. So we can go home?" Regina held onto her little family even tighter. Even when it was yet another puzzle she was happy that she was alive and well and that they would let her leave.

"Yes you can. I need you to sign a few things, but after that you are free to go." doctor Whale said as he left the room.

"I'm so happy you are okay mom." Henry said as he helped Regina up from the bed. In that moment Emma realised she had not brought Regina any clean clothes. When Regina looked around for her clothes Emma waved her hand and neatly folded pile of clothes appeared on the bed. Regina raised an amused eyebrow but proudness was shining brightly behind her eyes.

When she lifted the clothes up however, she turned to glare at Emma.

"What? You need to be comfortable. You are in a hospital, Gina." Emma was quick to defend herself as Regina held up one of Emma's many hoodies. This one had pugs on it. So very regal.

"But I cannot be seen like this, Emma." Regina knew she was whining but she didn't wanna appear weak. She was sure that the details of her accident had spread far and wide and she didn't want to give anyone the reason to doubt her badassery. Yes, it had been actual years since the last hostile confrontation with an angry fairytale character, but some things took a while longer to change.

Emma didn't hesitate to step forward and take a hold of Regina's cheeks gently. That had a calming effect on the brunette as the chocolate eyes were fully concentrated on the beautiful face in front of her. Somehow Emma knew exactly what to do to calm her. Regina wanted to slap herself for not seeing any of the signs before.

"I know what's going on inside your head right now. I know what you are afraid of. I know it's hard for you to believe me, but please, please. Just listen." Emma started of gently, her gaze never wavering from Regina's. "Wearing a hoodie with pugs on them isn't a sign of weakness. No one will think that, because the only thing they will see is you, standing there after going through yet another agonizing experience. You survived, you pulled through. For Henry, for..." she paused as if uncertain, but found the courage to carry on." ...for me. For our family. That is what makes you brave and strong and absolutely brilliant. Regina you are the strongest person I have ever met and I know for certain that the town will agree with me. You are our hero. You are my hero." Emma's words were becoming more and more a whisper and only Regina was able to hear the final words before the blonde completely quieted down.

Even after she finished, Emma didn't let go of the brunette's face. The eyes that had just glared at her were filled with tears, just waiting for a permission to fall. As the first tear made it all the way to her chin, the second one was captured by the pair of pale lips. Gentle kisses were placed on top of each tear that broke free, until there were no tears left. Regina was in awe, completely unable to speak. She just stared at the blonde haired, red leather wearing miracle that was standing before her.

"I love you Emma." was the only thing Regina managed to breathe out before she fell into Emma. They wrapped tightly around each other and just held each other. Emma pressed her lips to Regina's in deep kiss.

That's when they were interrupted.

"Why wasn't that true love's kiss?" Henry asked, clearly disappointed that his mothers hadn't been able to create a rainbow light.

"Because, my darling boy, I'm quite sure we already had one." Regina chuckled.

Simultaneous "WHAT?!" was only thing she got back and she laughed louder. In those seconds in being wrapped in Emma's arms it had all clicked for her. It all made perfect sense.

"What do you mean Gina?" Emma tried to regain eye contact but small giggles - oh yes, madam mayor was honest to god giggling - made it impossible for Regina to concentrate.

"Yeah mom! You obviously know something, so let your poor swans in on the secret." Henry was flashing his best set of puppy eyes at his mother. Regina wanted to ask about the swan comment but thought the best of it. She would ask Henry later, but now she had her discovery to share.

"I'm quite sure our true love's kiss happened after Emma told me she loved me. It happened here, at the hospital after I had woken up and after we had our talk." Regina decided to fill Henry in. "I could feel this... burn, like the blood in my veins was slowly starting to boil. At the time I just thought it was that amazing kiss, but now considering everything..." she flashed a winning smile at Emma who was still staring at her dumbfounded.

"I was feeling ice. The warmest, the most calming kind of ice you could feel. And like you said, it kinda seemed to be running where my blood normally goes. It felt like we were in a bubble almost?" Emma was doing her best trying to describe her experience, even when it seemed to make no sense. Henry was getting more and more confused by the minute, so he chose to remain quiet, observing and processing.

"I think that was our true love's kiss. I don't know was there a rainbow light but in all fairness, my eyes were shut pretty tight." Regina said and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. They were still very much holding each other, not willing to let go when they were finally free to just touch each other.

"But you said it all made sense now? What all?" confusion looked absolutely adorable on Emma Swan and Regina could not help herself as she pulled the blonde into another kiss. Henry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny being happy for his mothers. It was about a goddamn time.

"My head. My leg. True Love is the most powerful magic of all." Regina was waiting to see a realization to bloom on Emma's face and in a while it did.

"Your true love healed you? How does that even work?" Henry had had enough of being quiet.

"There was no curse to be broken, no villains to vanquish. The only problem the true love seemed to find was my head and my leg." Regina explained turning her head towards her son to make sure he understood.

"Our true love healed you?" Emma asked for a confirmation and when Regina notted, a wide grin spread on the blondes face. "That's badass." she seemed incredibly smug.

"Badass? That's all you got to say?" Regina was playing outraged but the smile on her face couldn't fool anyone. She pinched Emma's side that made the blonde jump and squeal while jumping comically away before dissolving into laughter. Not many people knew that Sheriff Swan was incredibly ticklish. Henry was yet again chocking on his own laughter on the bed, his limbs waving around wildly.

It took Regina a while to realize that she was laughing just as loudly as her son and true love. The pure happiness she felt in that moment was something she had never felt in her life. It made her feel complete. If this was what true happiness was, she wished it would forever be hers in a shape of her little family.


	8. Epilogue

It was a Sunday which meant Emma was on cooking duty. After moving into the mansion a year prior, Regina had taught her how to properly cook. Emma knew she wasn't anywhere near as good as her fiance - she had popped the question after the year change - but she was proud of herself none the less. It was more than she thought she would ever learn. All of this was more. So much more.

Emma put her chicken tenders into the oven and added an alarm on her phone to alert her. She then went on a search for her family.

Locating Henry was never too hard. The teen was laying on his bed fingers dancing on the phone touchscreen, obviously texting. Even when Henry first refused to tell his mothers who he was always texting and running off to meet, there was no keeping a secret in this town. Ruby had been more than happy to rat Henry out when she found him and Violet making out behind the diner.

The two mothers felt like they needed to have a talk with their son after that and one potentially scarring and awkward conversation later, they all seemed to be on a same page when it came to Henry dating.

"Kid?" Henry looked up at that and smiled. Emma couldn't help but to smile back. "Dinnertime. Will you please go and set the table while I go and get your mom, okay?"

"Sure thing. Do you want me to keep and eye on the oven as well? I mean, we all remember what happened last time you made chicken." Henry tried to make a smooth escape from his room but with an astonishing speed one of his pillows hit his back as he was running down the stairs, laughing.

"I will get you for that you little shit! It was an accident!" Emma knew there was not living down her recent chicken incident that involved burned chicken, a lot of black smoke and very very very irritated Regina.

"Sure Ma, sure." Henry's smug little voice could still be heard from downstairs.

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but to smiling from ear to ear. The reason she had left the chicken unattended had been worth all the shit she got from her son. Watching Regina come undone was much more appealing than chicken.

Concentrating on her task once more she walked towards their bedroom. Regina had told her she would go up when they had gone through the hardest part of cooking tonights dinner. Her mood had been almost chipper, but Emma had chalked it off as happiness of not having to cook dinner for once. Deep in thought she opened the bedroom door and was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see.

"Ummmm, Regina?" Emma asked from the bedroom door.

"Yes darling?" Regina answered with an obvious smile in her voice.

Emma looked around their bedroom and her eyes zeroed on the two different size piles of shoes that Regina had on either side of the doors to their walk in closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't in obvious? I'm getting rid of some of my shoes." Regina came out of the closet only to see Emma look around clearly confused out of her mind. Regina walked to her and wrapped her arms around Emma's strong shoulders.

"Exactly which pile are you getting rid of?" Emma was too puzzled to see the brilliant smile on Regina's face.

"The bigger one."

"All of your heels?! Babe, what's going on?" Emma snapped to look at her like she had grown another head.

"Emma... I have wonderful news." Regina said before kissing Emma deeply.

 **THE END**


End file.
